


Sunset Lover

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Connor: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: (Name) had loved Connor. Before she even thought he could be deviant, before his betrayal, she had loved him. His questions, his calm demeanor, and his affection for her, she had loved them all. Their relationship had been a sunset. Fleeting, but beautiful all the same. A sunset as brilliant as theirs did little to prepare her for the night to come.





	Sunset Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the bad ending in which Connor achieves his mission of wiping out the deviant and gets deactivated + replaced by the RK900. I was also listening to Petit Biscuit’s “Sunset Lover” while writing this monstrosity, so.

Walking into the Detroit Police department was different, to say the least. Gavin still gave her inappropriate winks, Captain Allen still sat at his desk, surrounded by mountains of paperwork, and the regular hustle and bustle of daily life resumed, as if nothing had happened. But (Name) knew. She knew and she remembered and she would refuse to forget the travesties that had been committed, the systematic genocide of a group of people that just wanted to be free.

Hank’s desk was empty. This wasn’t surprising, he often blundered into the office three hours later than when he was supposed to. The thought tugged a small smile to her face as she seated herself at her own table, before quickly falling into a frown. Hank wouldn’t be back. He wouldn’t come in, reeking of scotch, eyes bleary from a night of drinking. He wouldn’t make raunchy jokes with her, falling into a state of uncontrollable laughter when she would make her own. No, he wouldn’t be back. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Hank was gone, a byproduct of the senseless tragedy that had taken place in Detroit. 

(Name) suppressed the tears welling in her eyes, wiping at them furiously. It wouldn’t do her any good to cry at work, not when Gavin was glancing at her with those smug eyes, as if he had engineered the death of her surrogate father. She flipped open the manila folder, skimming the contents of the papers in front of her. Anything to distract her from Hank’s death, Connor’s betrayal, and the empty void they had left in place of her heart. 

It was no use. No amount of binge drinking, work, or sleep could replace Hank’s fatherly affection or Connor’s bemused expression as she had attempted to explain love to him. Not love in the chemical sense, but genuine, and utterly human love. The type that made your heart beat faster, your cheeks flush. The kind that made life worth living. Distracting herself couldn’t bring them back, but focusing on them felt too much to bear. 

And there he was. Even though he was clothed in a new, sleeker Android jacket, his eyes slate gray instead of the warm brown she had grown used to, it was Connor. It would always be Connor, regardless of how badly (Name) wished it was not. It was his voice, his mannerisms, even the stupid way he winked. He was the only android allowed back at the precinct. Figured, anyway. He was the newest, most advanced prototype they had designed. The government had ordered two hundred thousand of them, to assist around the United States. Despite their indisputable improvements over the RK800 model, they would never replace her Connor. 

_ “What you call love, (Name), is an influx of oxytocin, dopamine, and serotonin, flooded by your body in order to make you feel intense affection and protection over a person. It’s your body’s instinct calling upon you to mate,” said Connor, cocking an eyebrow at her. He didn’t seem to understand the utter humanness of love, of what it represented to mankind. _

_ (Name) shook her head at his words. “While that might be the biological aspect of love, love is so much more. It’s when all your happiness, your sadness, your anger, is dependent on one person.” She stopped. What was she doing? Was she really attempting to make an  _ android _ understand something as mortal as love? It seemed like a lost cause, considering that the android in question had made it its life mission to destroy all deviant thoughts that passed its coding. “Look, you wouldn’t get it. It’s a human thing and it was stupid of me to even bring it u-“ _

_ “No, I want to hear more.”  In response to her wide-eyed expression, he continued. “I would just like to hear your thoughts on love, and why you think it’s only a human thing. Can androids feel love?” _

_ She was stunned. Not just to the fact that Connor was actively seeking her opinion on something, but that it was something so deeply personal to his being. “I...suppose so, right? The deviants we’re investigating emulate human emotion, so I guess it’s possible.” _

_ Connor nodded, and for a moment, the two of them said nothing. After an elongated silence, he piped up again, this time quieter. “How do you know if you love someone?” _

_ (Name) laughed. “What, you trying to tell me you’ve got a thing for someone?” When she didn’t get a response, she locked eyes with Connor, quirking an eyebrow at him. “You’ll know. It’ll feel uniquely different than anything you’ve ever felt.”  _

“-sorry, but are you feeling alright? Your body temperature is about a hundred and one degrees, about four degrees above homeostasis. Your heart rate is about one hundred and ten beats per minute, indicating that you have either exercised, or are under emotional duress. Is there anything I can do to assist you?” Speak of the devil. There he was, in all his shining glory, the best android Cyberlife had created. (Name) didn’t even have to look up to know it was him. She’d recognize that voice from hell, if it came to it. 

She couldn’t just ignore him. The RK900 probably insist on sending her home, and if she had to spend one more night clutching a bottle of vodka in her arms to drown her sorrows, she’d throw herself in the ocean. Feigning confidence she didn’t have, (Name) looked up at him. 

It was miraculous how much the RK900 resembled a human being. Connor had always  been unfairly handsome, but there was something about his mannerisms that always gave away his synthetic nature. The RK900, standing there so naturally, was nearly indistinguishable from a human being, save for the blinking blue LED at his right temple. 

“Do you...remember me?” Her tone was hopeful, but not exaggeratedly so. Against all rational thought, she still believed that his humanity would prevail. 

Yellow. He was thinking about this question, wondering the best way to approach the subject. (Name)’s heart leapt in her throat. Would he recall their previous interactions as friendly, see her as his friend instead of a colleague, or would he dash her hopes with a stoic answer.

“You’re (Name) (Last Name). No previous criminal record. You graduated in the middle of your class at the police academy, and gradually climbed the ranks. You were close friends with Lieutenant Anderson before his...unfortunate passing.”

Her lips pressed together in a tight line. She expected nothing less from Cyberlife’s most successful mode. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just gonna go do my work now.”

His eyes, slate gray now, not brown, caught hers. (Name) searched desperately for any recognition in them, any sign of the man she had once called her friend. For a second, (Name) saw a flicker, before it disappeared underneath the flawlessness of Amanda’s code. 

(Name) had loved Connor. Before she even thought he could be deviant, before his betrayal, she had loved him. His questions, his calm demeanor, and his affection for her, she had loved them all. Their relationship had been a sunset. Fleeting, but beautiful all the same. A sunset as brilliant as theirs did little to prepare her for the night to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
